Evangelion 40:You Can Not Die
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: basado en Evangelion Rebuild. El tercer impacto se evito de momento. Seele mueve sus cartas y prepara la intervención de una nueva unidad. El Evangelion 08. Tanto este como su piloto tendrán secretos que ocultar.
1. Prologo: El Tercer Impacto

**Evangelion Rebuild 4.0**

_**You Can (Not)Die…**_

_By Sato Vamp._

N.A: Antes que nada agradezco a aquellos que sin saber aun de la historia, se animaron a entrar y ver que trataba. Sean siempre bienvenidos. Aquellos que aun no me han conocido o leído algún trabajo mío. Soy Satoshi Vampire y estaré encantado de ser su amigo y servilleta. Jejeje

N.A II: Ok, este es mi primer trabajo crossover entre estos dos animes: Pokemon y Evangelion. Sinceramente estoy nervioso, nunca había realizado un fic de Evangelion por diversas causas. Así que espero me haya apegado lo más posible a la trama y a los personajes sin espera de caer en contradicciones y desalientos para los lectores.

Sin más que decir de momento damos por terminado esta introducción y vamos a la historia. Y esto comienza así:

_EVANGELION 4.0 (You Can (Not) Die._

**Prologo:**

"_El tercer impacto ah comenzado."_

Ritsuko Akagi tenía toda la razón o era su impresión tal, que se olvido por completo de la confidencialidad con la que se habían estado manejando desde hacía más o menos diez años. Pero honestamente y ante el increíble espectáculo que tenían frente suyo; pues. ¿Cómo no olvidar las normas de trabajo?

Aun así Misato parecía no estar poniendo atención o simplemente eso ya lo sabía y no le importaba ya oírlo de los labios de la falsa rubia. Esto era, porque dentro de unos instantes… todos ellos asi como el resto de la humanidad ya habría perecido.

Ante los ojos del personal del dogma central y prácticamente de todo aquel en el geo-frente que aun respirase, admiraban atónitos, como el poderoso Ángel: Zerul quien hasta hace momentos tenía prácticamente la victoria asegurada, era destruido a manos del salvaje e implacable Eva unidad 01. Solo Misato y su equipo sabían que Rei había sido devorada por Zerul y rescatada por Shinji, y en estos momentos ambos no solo habían destruido al ángel sino que habían logrado la unión entre Lilith y un ángel; dicho de otro modo: un hermano de Adan. Ahora las piezas estaban unidas y con el despertar del Evangelion y su liberación acontecía lo que los espectros de Selle habían planeado, al menos en parte. La consumación y sacrificio de todas las vidas de este mundo para dar origen a una sola, totalmente omnipotente y omnipresente.

Este era el fin…

_**N.A: Pruebe banda sonora: Tsubasa wo Kudaisai de shigeru shirou.**_

.

.

.

"_**Escalas de sincronización…imposibles de medir…El Eva ah traspasado el límite de sincronización." **_Maya Ubiki miraba incrédula las lecturas en su portátil, no dejaba a su vez de voltear a ver al anteriormente Eva 01 elevándose en el cielo llevándose consigo a su "enemigo"

"_**¡Se ah liberado, ah roto las cadenas que lo mantenían bajo nuestro dominio**_!" Ritsuko seguía descubriendo sus secretos mientras la directora de operaciones Katsuragi intentaba dar crédito a las escenas constantes que ingresaban por sus ojos. _**"En esas ondas se entremezclan las complejidades tanto del cielo y la tierra, así como de las creaciones que habitan su mundo. Todo fusionado para dar origen a algo cercano a dios."**_

"_**Lo hace...para seguir un deseo humano. Esto lo hace para hacer realidad…el deseo de Shinji... Solo por eso…"**_ Misato se repetía mentalmente. _**"Él estaba dispuesto a morir por salvar a Rei. Y aun sin importar que con esto estuviese condenando a la humanidad a su muerte. Lo hizo por su deseo de salvar a Rei. Acaso…"**_ Misato podía hacerse mil y un teorías, pero de igual forma nunca podría dar respuesta a ninguna de ellas. Ni siquiera podía saber si ambos pilotos sobrevivirían a tal catástrofe. La verdad ya no importaba nada. Pronto todo habría terminado.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

El Evangelion 01 dio un fuerte jalón y de un solo tajo arranco el núcleo de entre los restos de Zerul, El ángel se desintegro en una enorme explosión de "sangre" solo para después dar forma a lo que parecía una versión de Rei.

Era ella. O eso parecía ser. Misato Ritsuko y todos los demás miraron como aquella "Rei" y el Eva 01 se unificaban en un solo ente. De modo similar al de un hombre y una mujer que se vuelven uno solo para dar origen a una nueva vida. Estos seres se unían para dar nacimiento al ser perfecto. La evolución divina. Al costo de toda vida anterior claro estaba.

El cielo…el cielo se volvía de un matiz de tonos rosas, rojos, guindas y carmesís, un penetrante anillo negro en el centro del cielo que rodeaba la alguna vez bóveda del geo-frente mostraba una luz final….un halo de luz que iluminaba a ambos seres… Aquella "mujer" desaparecía en el pecho del Eva y con ello su fusión se había completado. Algo sucedió en ese momento, pero que era…eso no se sabía. Solo se podía ver como una enceguecedora luz nacía del pecho de la unidad 01. Y asi la luz surgía, cubriéndole y transformando su cuerpo y su alma. Algo sin épico y quizá apocalíptico así como glorioso acontecía ante nuestros ojos. Y una desalentada Doctora Akagi lanzaba palabras en una forma parecida a una maldición:

.

.

.

"_**Este es el inicio de una nueva vida. Una que trasciende los límites de este mundo…Y el precio por ello. Es la eliminación de las antiguas formas de vida."**_ En casi susurros dijo esto último mientras algo surgía de la espalda del Eva.

"_**Alas…"**_ Misato apretujaba aquella cruz de plata que llevaba contra su pecho. "Como hace 15 años.

"_**Si. Es la continuación del segundo impacto. El tercer impacto ah comenzado. El fin del mundo está cerca…"**_ Ritsuko termino aquella maldición que sellaba para siempre la última voluntad del ser humano.

.

.

.

Y junto cuando esa luz llego a su punto clímax. Un destello veloz como un rayo atravesó el cielo. Tal cual saeta, la poderosa Lanza de Longinus atravesó de un tajo al Eva 01, quien termino empalado contra la superficie del geo-frente.

"_**¿Pero quién? Y como…"**_

.

.

.

Entonces fue cuando el misterioso Evangelion 07 descendiendo desde el cielo atravesaba la abertura en el geo-frente. Su piloto. Un anónimo por el momento parecía sonreír desde l interior y de una forma parecida aquel Evangelion descendía envuelto en un velo de misterio…

.

.

El tercer impacto había sido frustrado.

.

.

Pero en algún sitio desconocido…aquellos entes que se autodenominaban Seele, tejían lentos pero seguros su planes de acuerdo a los actuales Eventos…

.

.

.

"_**¡Eso fue algo innecesario!"**_

"_**No tuvimos otra opción...el inútil de Ikari nos fallo de nuevo."**_

"_**Pero el Eva 07 logro su objetivo..."**_

"_**Tengan en cuenta que la situación lo ameritaba. No podíamos dejar que las cosas pasaran por si solas. No."**_

"_**Es cierto. Nuestra mano debe guiar los eventos futuros, no dejarlos a la suerte."**_

"_**Ahora solo nos queda mover la última pieza y hacer que todos los jugadores se encuentren en el mismo tablero."**_

"_**Entonces movilicen al Evangelion 08"**_

"_**Cree que la nueva piloto acepte el deber. Después de todo no estaba tan dispuesta cuando escucho sus órdenes."**_

"_**Ella hará lo que le digamos o el Eva y el alma en su interior pagaran las consecuencias."**_

"_**Es bueno contar con este tipo de motivaciones…"**_

"_**El momento llegara. Pero cuando nosotros lo indiquemos."**_

"_**¡Así será!"**_

.

.

.

Esto sellaba los eventos futuros y abría una puerta a un camino totalmente diferente. Pero por ahora será cuestión de esperar y ver.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bien con esto arrancamos, siendo las 12:05 hrs del 02 de Diciembre del 2011 damos por inaugurado este crossover espero sea del agrado de aquellos que se animen a leer y si son muy amables no nada me alagaría más que recibir sus comentarios, todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido. También cualquier sugerencia o consejo ya que al igual que muchos uno como escritor suele flaquear de algunas pequeñas faltas en ortografía, lógica y cosas por el estilo.

Muy bien espero les haya gustado repito. Y para agregar. Podrán ver también uno que otro pequeño Fanart de la historia para que se puedan agregarlo a su recreación imaginaria. Así es. Olvide decírselos. Soy dibujante…bueno no seré profesional pero intento hacer un buen trabajo.

Y podrán verlas en mi pagina de Devianart.

Los espero ahí también si se animan ^_^

Bueno, sin más que decir nos veremos luego. sayonara.


	2. Evangelion Rebuild 40 Capitulo 1

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, es bueno saber que ya hubo respuestas conforme leían el prologo me alegra que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo ^^ bien aquí vamos con el primer capitulo que espero les agrade igual que el prologo. Y empecemos a adentrarnos en esta historia que quiero narrar.

Comienza esto así…

.

.

.

**Episodio I: En el fondo del alma…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**¿Donde estoy…? ¿Mama eres tú?…No…papá…eh es esto…se siente…tan solo…tan…extraño…"**_

La escena de un cuarto oscuro…o al menos eso parecía, rodeado por completo de oscuridad, apenas y se distinguía si había realmente algo sólido en ese sitio. Una voz joven y agotada apenas y podía emitir lamentos confusos y dolientes, aquella persona parecía estar extremadamente agotada o quizá…agonizante. Sus palabras eran cortadas constantemente por gemidos indicando la necesidad de respirar algo de aire fresco. Algo le castigaba como nunca antes. Quien sería aquella alma condenada a ese martirio tan agobiante.

.

.

.

"_**Mama…eres tu…." **_

.

.

.

Solo eso fue suficiente. En cuestión de un momento un flash o algo parecido a una luz cegadora invadió aquella oscuridad cortándole de tajo mientras se podía percibir una presencia de alguien…o algo. Del brillo cegador, un rugido bestial devasto la calma del sitio y un par de ojos brillantes como candiles, de un verde iridiscente, remarcaron en esa luz. Pareciera que era algo similar a un…

…_**Eva…**_

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Unos ojos azul zafiro despertaron mientras lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos. Su semblante indicaba sorpresa y miedo. La luz se enfocó y una joven chica de cabello castaño claro y una piel blanca se vio a si misma despertar de su sueño sin descanso. No tenía menos de unos 14 o 15 años y era realmente hermosa, sus facciones lo indicaban una vez su sorpresa pasaba a la quietud.

.

.

Cuando se levantó para quedar sentada pudo verse a sí misma y reconoció el lugar donde dormía, el suelo frio de un enorme salón del cual no se alcanzaba a ver el techo. El sitio era oscuro y ni siquiera la luz del radiante sol que ingresaba por las pequeñas aberturas en los lejanos muros bastaba para darle la iluminación necesaria. Precisamente era uno de esos escasos haces de luz los que iluminaba el pequeño sitio donde estaba se encontraba; El suelo gélido y duro de un enorme salón.

.

.

Ella dormía sin nada más que una ligera sabana la cual cubría su desnudo cuerpo. Miro a sus manos y en ellas se alcanza a ver las lágrimas que seguían escurriendo de sus ojos. ¿Porque seguía llorando? A caso no era ella quien por si sola acepto la encomienda de sus superiores.

.

.

"_**mama…"**_ Su voz finalmente dejo escucharse de sus labios, era ligera y suave, distinta a la voz anterior que se había proyectado en sueños o ilusiones. Como si alguien mas era el que pedía a suplica por la autora de sus días. ¿O era ella quien llamaba a su propia madre?

"_**Lo siento…mucho…"**_ cerrando su mano se dejó apretujar contra su pecho mientras la amargura consumía su alma. Cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho y a quien se lo hubiese hecho ya no podía remediarlo. Por des fortuna, sus lágrimas tenían que esperar. Algo le decía que ese sería un largo día.

.

.

"_**Generador principal."**_ Una voz diferente se escuchó rezumbar por altavoces en todo ese salón y seguido a ello, los ecos de maquinaria iniciando su marcha se escucho sonar. Los amplios ecos se propagaban por todo el sitio. Poco a poco luces alternas se iban encendiendo al tiempo que circuitería y mecanismos quejosamente volvían a la vida.

Ante esta orquesta de maquinas, luces y mecanismos en sincronía, aquella joven se levantó pesadamente sin el menor sentido de pudor y apenas con la sabana colgando de su mano dejo aquella figura admirarse, siendo a distas el despertar del interés en mas de un observador del sexo opuesto. Ya de pie pudo distinguir como unas luces inferiores y lejanas encendieron revelando lo enorme y vasto que era ese sitio.

Ella se encontraba en una plataforma cuadrada de al menos unos 8 metros de cada lado. Había un pasa manos que le impedía caer hacia el vacío, hasta ahora oscurecido por la falta de luz. Ella avanzo hacia dicho pasamanos metálico y pudo ver el gran estanque de LCL rojo como sangre, el cual se abría paso frente a ella.

Mas luces encendieron y en pocos instantes los últimos y mas grandes reflectores terminaron por darle tono y volumen al negro y oscuro lugar revelando los complejos de las inmensas gruas y respaldos que rodeaban la zona, el enorme techo donde los grandes Brazos de las grúas y sus mecanismos hidráulicos así como una enorme escotilla Bipartida se fundían en un techo aun muy lejos de alcanzar. Y el resto de la plataforma donde aquella joven seguía fija sin inmutarse de donde quiera que mirase. Una sección alta descubría un observatorio donde se alcanzaban a vislumbrar figuras humanas que tecleaban comandos en sus ordenadores, dirijan a otros y observaban hacia el vasto hangar que se había convertido el hasta ahora desconocido y oscuro recinto.

.

.

"_**Preparados para comenzar."**_ La misma voz sonó desde fuera de ese sitio, como si alguien estuviese mirando esto desde algún sitio apartado o distante.

_**Niveles de energía. Listo fuera.**_

_**Células de repuesto. Listo fuera.**_

_**Sistemas de operación. Listo fuera.**_

_**Índice de descongelamiento. Listo fuera.**_

_**Capacidad operativa. Listo fuera.**_

Eran las señales de aprobación para iniciar la primera parte del objetivo que seguía al pie de la letra los planes de SEELE.

.

.

"_**Índices de aprobación preparados. Preparen a la piloto para iniciar la misión."**_ La voz dirigente se refirió a la joven en el hangar.

.

.

(REVISION DE EQUIPO) Estas palabras aparecieron en un monitor que ascendió hasta la altura de aquella joven. Ella desvió su vista de donde estaba para leer la orden. Paso siguiente un brazo robótico un tanto mas pequeño, se acero a la plataforma para poner al alcance de la joven un contendor de forma cilíndrica. Este mismo se abrió para mostrar un traje de conexión "plug suit" el traje de un piloto EVA.

La chica no hizo más que suspirar de nuevo para luego voltear de cuenta nueva hacia donde antes estaba mirando. _**"Muy bien May"**_ se dijo a si misma. _**"Si esta es la condena de tu pecado, entonces, mejor estar vestida para la ocasión."**_ Con rostro de penuria miro una vez más al frente y presumió su cuerpo. "Siempre me gusto la idea de estar entre tus brazos_**…" Le decía aparentemente a alguien frente suyo, estrujo sus considerables senos con sus brazos e intento sonreírle. "**_ Me pregunto ahora… _**"¿Te gustaría tenerme entre tus dientes?"**_ Espero por la respuesta de aquel interpelado, obviamente esta nunca le llegaría. Suspiro con tristeza. _**"Espero no tenga que ser así…mi amigo."**_

May dijo esto último mientras admirábamos su desnuda espalda solo para enfocar aquello más allá de ella. El enorme rostro inhumano que aun desactivado mostraba esa expresión intimidante de ataque. Un Evangelion; distinto a las unidades conocidas hasta ahora. Con un aspecto tan atemorizante como el de la unidad 01 pero de diferentes rasgos y patrones así como un matiz de colores azules, celestes y naranjas adornaban su casco de tres picos y el resto de su armadura similar al estándar Eva. El gigante se hallaba fijo en ese hangar de contención esperando por la joven que le admiraba fijamente. Este día seria su primera prueba de campo, estaba lista para comenzar. Ambos estarían preparados para su primera batalla.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

"_**TIREN! ¡TIREN! ¡TIREN!"**_

Este coro era el grito de guerra que el personal de Nerv emitía con ánimo y fuerza; el coro se escuchaba con mucha frecuencia en varias locaciones en torno a las ruinas de lo que antes se había denominado como el Geo-Front. La enorme y titánica cavidad subterránea, que había sido considerada por muchos como la máxima fortaleza de la humanidad, ahora era un masivo y maltrecho bastión con un enorme agujero en su lejano techo, dejando también a una devastada y prácticamente inhabitable Tokio 3 como indicativo en la superficie. El daño humano en si sobrepasaba el nivel de devastación de la infraestructura. Los informes de bajas seguían estando en conteo, las fuerzas de la ONU, las brigadas de apoyo ciudadano y las fuerzas de Autodefensa seguían en las labores de búsqueda y auxilio a los civiles.

Cerca de una quinta parte de los ciudadanos de Tokio 3 habían perecido y casi todos los sobrevivientes se encontraban heridos o lesionados. Para empeorar más las cosas, 2 de los 3 Evangelions destinados a proteger la ciudad de los ataques de los ángeles se habían perdido en la batalla. El EVA-00 fue devorado por el ángel y solo su cabeza había quedado como vestigio de su existencia. El EVA -02 se encontraba virtualmente mutilado y fuera de combate, su recuperación tomaría un largo tiempo; sin embargo, su piloto había logrado sobrevivir aun con heridas leves.

Finalmente el EVA-01 se encontraba empalado sobre la superficie del Geo-Front, detenido en el momento previo a lo que pudo haber sido un muy realista tercer impacto. Ahora parecía estar muerto como una especie de mal chiste en medio del Geo-Frente, un bizarro espectáculo para los refugiados que intentaban descansar y recuperar su aliento mientras permanecían regados en los muertos prados, aceras, caminos, veredas y orillas en torno al lago que parecía haberse vuelto la zona mas segura en el geo frente tras el derrabe de la cúpula superior.

Lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido durante la pelea, era algo que los testigos aun no terminaban de comprender. Era como si dios mismo hubiese venido a gritarle a la creación en general. Y vaya que sino les grito.

Este era parte del saldo que había resultado de la batalla librada contra Zerul. El decimo ángel vendió sumamente cara su derrota. Y nadie mejor que Misato Katsuragi o Ritsuko Akagi podrían dar crédito de ello.

"_**Quédese quieta Sempai. No podre atenderla si no se queda quieta. " **_Maya Ubiki intentaba ajustar el nuevo vendaje sobre la cabeza de la falsa rubia quien parecía una niña berrinchuda cuando se refería a atención medica. Misato por su parte recibía atención en su brazo lesionado el cual debido a la turbulenta situación hubo que volver a sujetar su fíbula. Shigeru y Hiuga que les acompañaban se encontraban en mejor condiciones que ellas Maya fue la menos lastimada y como fiel asistente, se encontraba asistiendo a la doctora Akagi.

.

.

Todos ellos se encontraban fuera de un hospital de campaña de los cientos que las fuerzas de la ONU habían instalado para auxilio de los sobrevivientes. Solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la batalla terminase y por fortuna el gobierno había respondido en la mejor de sus posibilidades. Siendo esta un mayor organizar un equipo de búsqueda y rescate. Sin olvidar que la misma ON quería intervenir para apaciguar a la gente y obtener información de lo que había acontecido.

Todo se había ido al desastre en un momento. Si en este momento un ángel volviese atacar serian patos en un balde que no podrían hacer nada por evitarlo. Ahora claro, nunca antes los ángeles habían atacado con una frecuencia tan corta, y sus incursiones no eran tan entrada la tarde; pero claro, eso no descartaba la posibilidad.

De cualquier modo, lo que en estos momentos Misato tenía en su mayor prioridad era sacar a Shinji que aun estaban atrapado dentro de la unidad 01 y cerciorarse de que este bien. Cavia la teoría que Rei también estuviese con el y que estuviesen vivos aun. Cuando los niños estuvieran fuera de esa cosa, ella podría sentirse mas aliviada. Sin embargo aquello era algo mas complejo de lo que parecía.

.

.

.

"_**Maldición porque esta maquina tuvo que fallar."**_ Ritsuko intentaba recabar datos de lo que había sucedido con las señales de sincronización del EVA01 en la Batalla pero ciertamente la portátil se acortaba "dañada" algo extraño pues el aparato no recibió daño.

"_**Doctora. ¿Entonces se perdieron los datos de las lecturas?"**_ Maya perdió el animo tras escuchar esto, la rubia falsa había estado intentando sacar la información que ella había recabado durante la batalla aquella donde el Eva entro en modo Berseker y literalmente destrozo al Ángel.

"_**Descuida Maya estoy segura de que podremos hacerlo en cuanto probemos esto en el centro de mando. De seguro alguna maquina debe seguir funcionando."**_

"_**Ritsuko ¿porque crees que sucedió eso? Me refiero a los datos."**_

"_**Puedo suponer que todo esto produjo un pulso magnético."**_

"_**¿Que es eso?"**_ Dijo la directora de operaciones.

"_**Un pulso electromagnético. Pero…es sorprendente que los ángeles o el Eva sean capaces de producir ese tipo de fenómenos electromagnéticos, generalmente seria mas efecto de una bomba de hidrogeno."**_

"_**Eso suena muy extraño. ¿Me pregunto como lo harían?"**_

"_**Miren a mi me gustaría igualmente saberlo, pero quisiera que atendiésemos primero el como vamos a sacar a Shinji del interior del EVA 01. Posiblemente Rei también este ahi dentro. **_

_**En verdad me preocupa como podrían encontrarse ellos dos. Además también quisiera confirmar la condición de Asuka en la bóveda de investigación, o lo que quede de la instalación."**_ Misato expreso su preocupación respecto a los tres pilotos por igual, claro que estaba todavía el asunto de los otros dos pilotos que aparecieron de oportuno.

.

.

Es verdad, los dos pilotos que habían arribado recientemente eran una prioridad ahora que dos literalmente de los tres elegidos y sus EVAs habían quedado indispuestos. La piloto anónima del EVA-02 quien se encontraba bajo custodia por el personal paramilitar de Nerv que habían sobrevivido al incidente. Ahora estaba siendo atendida por el personal medico que doblaban turnos en apoyo a los miles de heridos. Era necesario tenerla disponible solo por si la suerte era tan pésima como para que un ángel atacase ahora mismo.

Por el caso del otro piloto. Quien descendió desde el cielo en el Evangelion 06, se encontraba dentro de su Eva arrodillado frente a las ruinas de la pirámide del Geo-Front. Aparentemente el Eva estaba desactivado y una patrulla de vehículos militares de encontraba asentada en torno suyo, ya sea para mantenerlo seguro o para neutralizarlo si cambiaba de idea.

.

.

"_**Ten en cuenta que por ahora no podemos hacer gran cosa".**_ Ristsuko le menciono a la mayor. Era cierto lo que podían hacer ahora era intentar arreglar el enorme desastre en el que resulto la batalla. Ahora lo ideal seria reunirse con los demás miembros del personal. Intentar contactarse con el comandante y el subcomandante. Y claro Buscar al bueno para nada de kaji por donde quiera que estuviera o donde se hubiese metido, claro que para Misato no quisiera reconocerlo con franqueza pero estaba preocupado por el.

.

.

Para arreglar esto de verdad que se necesitaría tiempo dinero y recursos materiales que prácticamente habían recabado durante 15 años de trabajos en su construcción, estaba claro que restaurar todo el geo frente y la ciudad fortaleza seria prácticamente imposible, al menos por el momento. ¿Entonces que hacer?

Todo se fue al infierno…estaban literalmente fregados.

.

.

En el centro de mando instalado por la fuerza de autodefensa, el comandante Ikari y el subcomandante estaban con la junta de generales líderes de las fuerzas defensivas japonesas. Al parecer traían nuevas órdenes de parte del presidente Clief Laurence. Lo que fuese ahora mostraba a los generales bastante irritados hacia el comandante Ikari. El líder de Nerv se mostraba serio como siempre y mantenía su vista oculta tras esas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos.

Su mano derecha Kozo Fuyutsuki se hallaba como siempre a su lado siendo apenas un simple apoyo ya que su intervención como hablante era muy limitada en parte por el mismo actuar que tenia. Los dos poderosos representantes e Nerv se encontraban encarando a los generales de las fuerzas de autodefensa quienes junto con el personal de elite de la ONU se encontraban ya en el sitio bajo control de las fuerzas de las naciones unidas y en pronta acción de los espectros de inteligencia que harían de esto un interrogatorio masivo.

.

.

"_**¡dos Evangelios perdidos. Un Eva liberado! Estos son simplemente demasiados desperfectos como para pasarlos por alto comandante Ikari, sencillamente no."**_ Los generales de las JDFP eran claro en sus opiniones respeto a la respuesta tardía de Nerv contra el ataque del último ángel.

"_**Ustedes mejor que nadie saben de las superioridades del enemigo caballeros."**_ Gendo se mantenía firme y frio en su postura, no vacilo ni dudo en su respuesta hacia los hombres de uniforme.

"_**no se escatimaron recursos ni tiempo en contrataca señores, sin embargo…es obvio que los ángeles han ido siendo mas fuertes en cada momento."**_ Fuyutzuki intervino en apoyo de su antiguo alumno. En parte como defensa a su gente no tanto a su superior. Pero en eso no se había equivocado ni mentido.

Lo cierto es que este ultimo ángel había sido realmente duro de enfrentar, ni siquiera el sexto ángel que requirió de la operación Yashima y toda la energía de Japón fueron de excesiva complicación para todos y ahora este ultimo asalto había llevado al enemigo prácticamente hasta el mismo centro de mando.

Eso no podía dejarse pasar, y con las defensas tan abajo y la ciudad destruida al igual que la ausencia de Evas pone de manifiesto que si algún ángel apareciera pronto seria el fin. Por ello se debía de reforzar las defensas y todo tenia que ser restaurado cuanto antes y de ser necesario…remplazar los "componentes" deficientes.

"_**Los asuntos respecto a su cargo y responsabilidades serán abordados después. Por ahora el mando nos confirma el envió y activación de otra unidad Evangelion".**_

"_**¿Otro EVA?"**_ Fuyutzuki pregunto. No es que no supiera de ello peo no pensaba que los altos mandos activasen a otra de esas maravillas tecnológicas en tan poco tiempo y menos que se le fuese asignado a Japón aun teniendo este 4 EVAS en teoría.

"_**Entonces podían ser esto el arribo de mas refuerzos."**_

"_**Si podrían decirse así. "**_ Los generales contestaron con sumo asentir. Siempre y cuando un ángel no se le ocurra descender en otro lado del mundo. Otro Evangelion aquí era algo que la ONU podía darse el lujo de hacer.

"_**El Eva arribara aquí en cuestión de dos semanas. Hasta entonces tendremos que proteger Tokio**_ _**3 con el Eva unidad 6." **_Afirmaron los generales.

"_**Un Eva para proteger Tokio 3. Bien pudieron decir que no había defensa alguna contra el siguiente ángel"**_ Con estas palabras Fuyutzuki expreso su descontento. Gendo no dijo nada, el nunca opinaba sin importar que tan desalentadoras fuesen las cosas.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

Ok sé que esto es mas ben una mejora que una publicación pero en serio ue me di de bruces cuando empecé a trazar la trama de este fic, creo que algunas cosas no tenían fundamento suficiente como para satisfacer mi juicio critico. Y si no era así no había razón para mejorar, pero ahora tengo algunas nueva ideas que quiero probar en el fic, espero que al menos esto renueve los ánimos pese a la poca respuesta que desato. De hecho parece que las secciones de crossover con son muy frecuentadas por muchos lectores, pero en fin adelante se ah dicho.


End file.
